APARIENCIAS
by Angelpatz
Summary: Bella y Edward han decidido separarse; y aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepte, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Por lo que tendrán que descubrir que hay en su pasado para vivir el presente. One Shoot. AH/TH


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía.

Hola! Mi nombre es Ale y es la primera vez que publico en FanFic, vengo con este one shoot que espero sea de su agrado. Enjoy it!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APARIENCIAS<strong>

Se acomodo en el carro y suspiro reclinando la silla… había sido el peor día de su vida y aun no terminaba, ¿Por qué tenía que escoger preciso estas fechas? Navidad era la época más odiada por él, ella lo sabía y aun así no le había importado… pero no podía juzgarla, él era el único y real culpable de esta situación.

Busco su celular en uno de los bolsillos antes de pensar en un destino… la foto de los dos juntos en su primer aniversario le dio una amargada bienvenida, solo hacía dos meses de ese perfecto día ¿a qué horas su mundo se había desvanecido así? Ella se abrazaba a él, con una sonrisa picara, sus ojos chocolates brillaban, y él… él solo la observaba, no podía creer que esa mujer fuera suya… y con tristeza se recordó que ya no lo era. Busco el número en su celular y disco rápidamente… uno, dos y hasta tres veces intento… suspiro, marcando una vez más… ella estaba dolida y se demoraría en atenderlo, él lo sabía, en el final del tercer timbre le contesto.

_**Que quieres Cullen? **_– la voz dulce se vio teñida por el odio, trato de aclarar su voz y comenzar la conversación normalmente pero la pregunta era directa, así que solo se limito a responderla.

_**Me visito tu abogado, los papeles están firmados**_ – le informo con el dolor grabado en sus palabras… al otro lado de la línea solo se escucho silencio, él conto los segundos calmando su propia aflicción.

_**Está bien**_ – respondió ella, sintió como su voz se quebraba, y se maldijo una y mil veces… intento pedirle que recapacitara, que aun podían cambiar esa nefasta decisión, pero no tenía sentido, la conocía, sabía que era demasiado terca y que no había vuelta atrás

_**Felicidades, eres soltera**_ – anuncio con sarcasmo apretando sus puños

_**Lo mismo, adiós**_ – fue lo último que menciono al colgarle…

Sus ojos se humedecieron… y el celular cayo a la alfombra… respiro profundo y lo levanto… miro la foto una vez más y la acaricio casi que inertemente, los ojos en los que él se había visto atrapado, jamás brillarían igual… jamás.

Apago el celular fastidiado por sus propios pensamientos y arranco el carro a toda velocidad, aparte de ser un desgraciado, mentiroso y todos los adjetivos que se le adjudicaban también era un cobarde… que mas daba, necesitaba escapar… si se quedaba esta noche en Washington terminaría tirándose del puente más alto…

Aparco el carro en el aeropuerto y acompañado exclusivamente de su maletín, camino hacia las agencias, miro los destinos con curiosidad y finalmente se decidió, compro el pasaje que salía en 10 minutos y antes de arrepentirse abordo el avión, en clase ejecutiva, con destino a Londres.

Con él, viajaban 5 personas más, quizás eran los únicos que viajarían la misma noche de navidad… la azafata lo atendió mostrando su escote provocadoramente, extendiéndole una copa de vino, el se negó, cerrando sus ojos, ignorando a la rubia despampanante que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, no era ella, nadie lo seria…

El resto del viaje intento dormir, aprovechando que tenía toda la clase para él solo, pues por falta de pasajeros habían ofrecido la primera clase… y aunque sus 4 compañeros habían accedido, él prefería quedarse allí… pues ni en primera, ni en ejecutiva, ni en económica, lograría sacarse esos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo centelleaban… abrió sus ojos justo cuando la misma rubia le informo que ya iban a aterrizar, instintivamente el removió su anillo de casado en la mano y ella educadamente se retiro… pero eso solo le recordaba que la alianza no valía de nada, si ella ya no lo amaba…

La fría tarde del 25 de diciembre lo recibió, se sintió agradecido porque aquella noche buena hubiera terminado, pero eso solo significaba que tendría una semana de descanso, una semana en la que no trabajaría y que tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar… maldito tiempo, se dejo caer en la cama y decidió prender el celular, total la maldita noche también había terminado en América y sus familiares merecían aunque sea saber donde estaba él… reviso uno por uno todos los correos de voz que dejo su hermana un tanto histérica por su desaparición y el ultimo que había llegado solo hace unas horas…

_**Te odio Edward Cullen, me has hecho la mujer más desdichada del mundo, me has reducido a cenizas… te odio**_ – gritaba la voz de su amada un tanto distorsionada, se notaba que había bebido, después de eso solo un golpe fino se oyó y un sollozo desgarrador que lo dejo absorto en sus pensamientos… era un maldito… lo era y se maldecía por colocar lagrimas en los ojos de la mujer que había prometido amar… marco rápidamente el numero de su hermana

_**Alice… Bella esta…**_ –

_**Deshecha**_ – lo interrumpió está al otro lado, él paseó por la habitación desordenando su cabello

_**Esta muy mal?**_ – pregunto torpemente, era obvio que lo estaba

_**No sé, aun duerme**_ – se limito a contestar Alice

_**No puedo creer que haya tomado**_ – reprocho Edward

_**Solo fue una botella**_ – eso era suficiente para que Bell perdiera consciencia se recordó Edward

_**Porque la dejaste?**_ –

_**No estuve con ella**_ –

_**Fue noche de navidad, no estuviste con ella?**_ – pregunto sin entender por qué Alice la había dejado sola, la idea de alejarse era que ella pudiera compartir un momento con la gente que quería, sin él.

_**Pareciera que no la conocieras, es tan terca como tu… evidentemente los dos prefirieron sufrir en soledad**_ – ese pensamiento taladro su sien… si ella sufría era ¿Por qué lo amaba? O era ¿Por qué su orgullo se había herido?

_**Cuida de ella**_ – exigió a punto de colgar… un gruñido se oyó

_**Ya que tú no lo hiciste**_ –

Tiro el teléfono en la parte más lejana… y repaso sin proponérselo los últimos acontecimientos de su vida ex-feliz

_**Hoy llego tarde, tengo reunión**__ – informo a la mujer que tenía la cara más pálida que de costumbre, espero algún reproche de esos que desde hacía días venían pasando, pero solo encontró silencio, volvió a mirarla para ver que sus ojos estaban humedecidos y que se sostenía de la baranda como si sus piernas ya no le sirvieran de apoyo _

_**Bella me escuchaste?**__ – exigió a su vez preocupado por el comportamiento, ella volteo los ojos rojos y los labios curvados en una mueca de dolor, respiro profundo y doblego sus rodillas para envararse_

_**No te molestes en volver**__ – fue lo único que pudieron articular sus labios, antes de que sus piernas salieran a correr hacia la habitación_

_Edward se quedo estático en su lugar, sorprendido y molesto por esa actitud ¿de qué parte se había perdido? Recupero un poco la consciencia para ir detrás de ella, en el cuarto se escuchaban sollozos y maldiciones, abrió ligeramente para ver a su mujer tirar ropa hacia una maleta pequeña, ella no reparo en su presencia, solo siguió llenándola poco convencida de que todo cabria _

_**Se puede que saber qué diablos te pasa?**__ – pregunto tomándola de los brazos, ella se debatió contra él y lo empujo_

_**No me toques**__ – amenazo, rebuscando alguna cosa en uno de sus cajones_

_**Maldita sea Bella, ahora que fue**__ – pregunto casi al borde de la desesperación, ella lo volvió a ver con los ojos rojos a causa del llanto, y con una mano temblorosa le lanzo el paquete que aterrizo en su pecho y luego en el piso_

_Él lo levanto y saco el pequeño paquete de fotos… mierda! Fue lo único que pudo pensar… en las imágenes se podía verlo a él aferrado descaradamente de las caderas de una mujer, mientras esta le comía literalmente los labios… _

_**Esto no...**__ – la frase se corto cuando la pequeña mano de Bella se estrello en su cara, mirándolo con dolor… _

_**No te atrevas a negarlo**__ – murmuro con la voz partida, mientras él seguía mirando la misma foto… _

_**No lo niego**__ – murmuro absorto en sus pensamientos, un sollozo doloroso se escucho y al segundo vio a la mujer que amaba partida en dos, tapando su cara con ambas manos, acurrucada en el piso… corrió hacia ella, intentando consolarla… y aun tener una respuesta de su llanto, porque si no lo amaba, lloraba de esa forma… no debería estar feliz, ¿por qué sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado librarse de él?_

_**Por qué?**__ – hipo está entre sus brazos, vencida y desmoronada emocionalmente… quiso pegarle, golpearlo, pero que aceptara el hecho sin siquiera pedir una disculpa la había dejado destrozada, sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba… porque tenía que herirla de esta forma, cuando ella le había entregado todo, ¿Por qué?... pero no encontró respuesta, lo alejo con un brazo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto… Edward estaba arrodillado mirando el piso, mientras ella se negaba a consolarlo… _

_**No tengo justificación**__ – musito a la nada… ella apretó sus puños y cerro lo poco que había cabido en su pequeña maleta…_

_**Quiero el divorcio**__ – sentencio saliendo por la puerta, él corrió a detenerla, la cogió del brazo, se arrodillo, le abrazo las piernas rogándole que no le dejara… pero era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón…_

Se recordó con tristeza porque era tan difícil responder aquel día a su pregunta… él sabía el por qué, había luchado contra ese enorme verdad, día a día, desde que se había enterado… incluso aun era doloroso de aceptar…

Por casualidades de la vida que él jamás entendería, había escuchado a hablar a su suegra con una amiga, está aseguraba que Bella, había sido entrenada para enamorarlo. Él por mucho era un pez gordo; era apuesto, de buena familia, tenía un gran puesto en el bufe de abogados y lo más importante, a sus 30 años había cosechado una buena fortuna, lo necesario para cubrir las falencias de Bella y su familia; al final de cuentas si estaba con él, solo era por interés. Tuvo que luchar, solo, contra este fantasma, cuatro largos meses, para después darse cuenta de que era verdad, ella solo esperaba el momento para poder divorciarse, rehacer su vida con quien fuera que si hubiera podido enamorarla… con quien ella se sintiera plena, aunque cada noche que hacían el amor, ella gemía y gritaba, pero eso perfectamente se podía fingir…

Por eso cambio con ella, por eso busco a alguien que llenara ese enorme vacío que su ausencia le dejaba, ya en las noches no la buscaba y ella tampoco lo hacía… sí para ese entonces, ella le hubiera amado con el desespero que él lo hacía, lo habría buscado, había intentado arreglar las cosas… pero solo encontraba discusiones al llegar a casa, por eso tampoco entendía su dolor… la traición le dejaría a ella el 50% de lo que él tenía, y en verdad porque no le importaba le había dejado el 80%, en un acuerdo con su abogado… lo que más repudiaba era el dinero, por eso, jamás sabría lo que era ser correspondido, había vivido un año de engaños… y aun así se sentía terriblemente mal por hacerla llorar… quizás solo era parte del trabajo… quizás así ella conseguiría más de él… pero ¿qué más le podía dar? Su vida, su alma y cada centavo se lo daría solo a cambio de su amor… pero ella lo que quería era libertad…

Sus obligadas vacaciones de invierno fueron interrumpidas por la llamada de su abogado que dificultó su descanso después de haber dejado sus penas en unos cuantos vasos de whisky, contesto con voz perezosa y en medio de un bostezo para nada educado.

_**Señor Cullen que pena molestarlo tan temprano**_ – informo su abogado del otro lado de la línea, se removió buscando su reloj y tras un leve dolor de cabeza comprendió… aunque en Londres pasaban de las 12 del día, en Los Ángeles hasta ahora estaban alumbrando los primeros rayos del sol…

_**No se preocupe James**_ –

_**De verdad que si no fuera importante no lo molestaría… y menos en esta fechas**_ – Edward se envaro en la cama, recordando que el único asunto que tenía pendiente era el de su divorcio y era algo que él ya daba por hecho

_**Que sucede?**_ – pregunto con la voz grave

_**Lamento informarle que la Señora Isabella Swan se niega a firmar los papeles**_ – sus oídos se negaron a procesar esa información ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso no era ella la más interesada en firmar?

_**Por qué?**_ – su voz salió emocionada con un tinte de esperanza

_**No piensa aceptar ningún acuerdo económico, alega que el contrato que su abogado había redactado no le daba el más mínimo beneficio**_ –

_**Eso es ridículo**_ – infirió él, levantándose y caminando ansioso por el cuarto

_**Lo sé, pero no se moleste, he redactado un nuevo contrato con esas condiciones, pero precisa de su firma**_ –

Su mente trabajo de forma rápida, relacionando todas las piezas del extraño rompecabezas… la principal conclusión era que seguían casados, ella seguía siendo suya, pero la más importante era que si Bella se negaba a aceptar un acuerdo económico, era porque no le interesaba su dinero… era el orgullo el que estaba herido y eso solo podía traducirse en una cosa… ella lo amaba! Una sonrisa llena de felicidad se extendió por su rostro ante el magnífico descubrimiento.

_**Avísele que no firmare**_ –

_**Pero…**_ –

_**Y que la veré en nuestra casa, mañana a primera hora… o antes**_ – afirmo empacando su maleta con suma rapidez, sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a buscar un vuelo que le llevara a su único destino…

Él no podía hacerle esto, no se podía negar a lo único que ella le había pedido en meses, no podía, solo porque ella no aceptara el ridículo y estúpido acuerdo, echar abajo sus planes de separarse de él, de alejarse… maldijo una y otra vez caminando por el frente de la puerta, mientras su ansiedad aumentaba y los nervios la consumían. Aun le molestaba profundamente que él siguiera dominándola, había gastado más de dos horas en elegir el simple atuendo que llevaría esa mañana, un vestido negro a medio corte, con un atrevido escote adelante, que resaltaba con su piel blanca… sin contar, claro, que anoche no había podido dormir esperando que en cualquier momento hiciera la aparición, pero era lógico no le veía hacia un poco más de quince días y para su mala suerte el disgusto había bajado de tono, aunque debía limitarse a recordar la asquerosa foto una y otra vez para conseguir odiarlo… por eso cuando el timbre sonó, su pulso se acelero y su corazón palpito tan rápido que se asemejaba mas a un caballo galopando a toda carrera, las manos le sudaron, y no había pasado ni un segundo, se las limpio incomoda en la falda de su vestido.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente, retrocediendo con paso firme hacia atrás, esta reunión – sin abogados – solo tenía un propósito, conseguir el divorcio

_**Edward**_ – saludo fríamente sintiendo como solo la mención de su nombre le desgarraba la garganta, evadió su mirada tratando de disipar los pensamientos que le pasaban por su cabeza, al verlo con esa camisa blanca desabotonada a mitad de su pecho, dejando ver algo de sus músculos que ella conocía tan bien y su pelo despeinado que le daba un aire de modelo recién salido de la ducha… malditamente sexy y deseable

_**Isabella**_ – concordó dulcemente acercándose con paso firme… ella retrocedió instintivamente

_**Solo necesito una firma**_ – afirmo extendiéndole el contrato, él lo rechazo

_**No firmare**_ – anuncio

_**Entonces lo llevaremos a los tribunales**_ – repuso ella, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez

_**Primero me escuchas y después decides que quieres hacer**_ – exigió extendiéndole la mano, su corazón ya perdido en el verde de esos ojos, obligaba a tomar la oferta, pero su orgullo salió a reemplazarlo

_**No hay nada que decir**_ – reprendió _**– y si eso era todo, comunícate con mi abogado**_ – redondeo la mesa de la sala para poder escabullirse antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y terminara en esos brazos

_**No te pregunte si querías escucharme, te dije que hablaríamos y punto**_ – la cogió furioso del brazo, apretando ligeramente y la condujo hacia el jardín

Falta de voluntad se dejo llevar, en el mismo momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la suya, olvido su nombre e inclusive la razón por la que estaban discutiendo… resignada se dejo caer en la silla, e inevitablemente el recuerdo de tantas noches viendo un amanecer en ese mismo lugar, le escoció los ojos… sintió de nuevo el dolor acumulado inflamando lentamente su pecho, él observaba la luna que los alumbraba, antes de aclarase la garganta y comenzar a hablar

_**Porque te casaste conmigo?**_ – pregunto, fijando la vista en sus orbes chocolates, que como un agujero negro, lo atrapaban…

_**Porque no me preguntas más bien porque me quiero divorciar**_ – manifestó mirando sus pies, se rehusaba a responder semejante ridiculez

_**Contéstame Bella, por favor**_ – rogo arrodillándose ante ella, trato de tomar sus manos pero ella le evadió, alzo sus ojos y el corazón se le hincho, por la emoción contenida en las palabras de él, sus ojos humedecidos… con desesperación

_**Eso no tiene sentido ahora**_ –

_**Lo cambiaria todo**_ – abrumada por la pregunta y más allá de eso por la respuesta, negó con la cabeza y se levanto

_**Que cambiaria? Que te hayas revolcado con esa? No hay nada que pueda cambiar eso Edward, nunca**_ – rebatió con ira

_**No me acosté con ella**_ – refuto cogiéndola por los hombros, lagrimas traicionares salieron de sus ojos oscuros

_**No me interesa que le hiciste o que no… solo quiero el divorcio**_ – afirmo conteniendo el sollozo que luchaba por salir

_**No te dejare Isabella **_– afirmo, con la voz más suave limpiando sus lágrimas

_**Por qué?**_ – grito ella en medio del sollozo que inevitablemente emergió – _**planeas destruir un poco mas mi vida?**_ – le pregunto dejando que el dolor fluyera por sus venas, por sus palabras…

_**Nuestra vida**_ – le corrigió exasperado – _**es nuestra vida la que estamos destruyendo… nuestro amor –**_ susurro tan bajito que casi no le pudo oír

_**Tú me engañaste **_– rebatió con tristeza – _**como puedes luchar por amor cuando me has hecho tanto daño?**_ – le pregunto

_**Basta!**_ – Tomó la cara entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos – _**dime que me amas y yo solo, luchare por nosotros**_ – ella se olvido de respirar, su aliento embriagador le nublaba los sentidos, se sintió mareada y recordó que necesitaba aire… se separo abrumada y negó

_**No te amo**_ – afirmo mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían y quemaban ante la estúpida mentira

_**Te casaste conmigo por interés?**_ – la pregunta era directa, y Edward podía sentir como la respuesta lo mataría… ella abrió la boca para insultarlo, por la ofensa… pero la cerro al mismo tiempo al ver su cara descompuesta, él apretó sus puños y los ojos se le humedecieron… ¿qué sabia Edward? ¿Qué diablos, sabia? Se pregunto con impaciencia

_**Yo...**_ – balbuceo con miedo de continuar _**– por supuesto que no**_ – afirmo más decidida, los ojos de Edward la encontraron, y ella podía ver el verde casi derretirse, el color se difuminaba con agua cristalina que amenazaba con deslizarse bajo sus mejillas

_**No me mientas**_ – susurro – _**yo lo sé**_ – cerro sus ojos y las finas gotas transparentes se derramaron, no dejo que llegaran ni a la mitad de su recorrido cuando las limpio con fiereza, ella apretó sus puños

_**No lo sabes**_ – replico – _**no sabes nada**_ – estallo en sollozos recordando, solo siendo presa de sus más devastadores recuerdos

_**Entonces explícame**_ – exigió él acercándose nuevamente, no fue consciente en qué momento se vio envuelta en sus brazos, recostada sobre su pecho, mientras aun sollozaba… el sonido del corazón de Edward la calmo, lenta y pausadamente… no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, pero se fijo en que ya no tenía miedo, ¿que temía? ¿Perder a quien ya había perdido? ¿Acaso, cuantas veces su corazón se podía destrozar?

_**Bella**_ – la voz llego a su oído, ella sólo suspiro llena de emoción, adoraba como sonaba su nombre pronunciado por él, tan varonil, tan sensual… abrió sus ojos lentamente… estar en sus brazos era como volver al paraíso y enfrentar su realidad le parecía algo más cercano al infierno

_**Basta Edward, solo firmemos y nos olvidamos de este asunto**_ – se separo de sus brazos, y el viento azoto su cabello son fuerza, él se levanto y la encaro

_**Encontrare respuestas en Renee**_ – afirmo, dando la vuelta dispuesto a salir… un frio recorrió su espina dorsal, lo peor de que Edward supiera la verdad era que la supiera por labios de su madre

_**Espera!**_ – grito agitada deteniendo la puerta

_**Y bien?**_ – ella bufo… y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín de nuevo, el frio de nuevo la recibió, se quedo embelesada mirando las flores rojas que comenzaban a marchitarse… tomo un respiro y sin darse vuelta confeso

_**Mi padre nos abandono cuando yo era una niña… le juro a mi madre que algún día volvería, pero eso jamás sucedió**_ – una risa ensoñadora se dibujo en sus labios, aun podía sentir la emoción cada vez que alguien tocaba su puerta, hasta que se canso de esperar – _**ella trabajaba día y noche, para mantenerme a mí y poder pagar las deudas… era una vida llena de falencias y aunque yo era feliz, ella jamás se pudo acostumbrar; se podría decir que jamás tuve una madre, nunca estaba en casa y cuando extrañamente se encontraba no hacía más que llorar, siempre he creído que mi sola presencia le recuerda el drama de haberse enamorado de quien no debía**_ – las lagrimas se deslizaron solas, aun podía sentir el dolor en su corazón tras esa afirmación – _**la cuestión fue que crecí y ella vio en mi, su más fructífero negocio… gasto los pocos ahorros en clases de protocolo, etiqueta, glamur y no sé cuantas cosas más, me pagaba los mejores estilistas y compraba las mejores ropas, solo un plan… vender a su hija al mejor postor**_ – no se dio cuenta cuando su voz se quebró casi pareciendo un aullido de dolor, no hasta que sintió la calidez de su contacto sobándole los hombros y besando cada uno de ellos, suspiro profundamente y continuo – _**era obvio yo era joven, tímida y patéticamente virginal, muchos hombres quisieron propasarse conmigo pero ninguno se atrevía a ofrecerme algo más… ninguno**_ – pauso su voz y suspiro – _**hasta que apareciste tú… **_

_**Bella… eso no responde a mi pregunta**_ – sintió su aliento deslizarse bajo su oreja, quiso voltearse y retener su sabor bajo sus labios, besarlo hasta que se le olvidara cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba ahora… pero aunque quería hacer eso y más, no podía responder con claridad a su pregunta… desde que lo había visto se había enamorado, para ella había sido amor a primera vista, tan dulce y empalagoso… su primer amor, su único amor.

_**Eras un buen proyecto**_ – afino su voz, tratando de buscarle seguridad – _**que no entiendes? Todo fue interés**_ – le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica –. _**Ahora puedes firmar?**_ – se giro a buscar el papel que le daría su libertad, pero un brazo fuerte la detuvo, obligándolo a mirarle

_**Porque te empeñas en separarme de tu vida? **_– su voz salió como un gruñido, ella cerró los ojos preguntándose cuanto más podía soportar, su voluntad flaqueaba, le quería, le amaba con una fuerza descomunal que la consumía – _**Isabella**_ – susurro más bajito – _**no sabes lo que he sentido estos meses pensando que te habías casado conmigo solo por mi maldito dinero**_ – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos – _**por eso busque a alguien más, quería herir de la misma forma en que me sentía herido, pero lo único que conseguí fue extrañarte… créeme, nada más paso, aparte de ese asqueroso beso, no pude! **_– Bella quedo muda por la confesión, él había cedido su agarre y tenía su cabeza agachada, ella se separo tratando de negar sus palabras, de que el alivio que sentía en su corazón fuera mentira

_**Como… como?**_ – no pudo formar la frase, tartamudeo, mirándolo incrédulamente

_**Tu mamá se lo conto a alguien, con tan mala suerte que yo lo escuche**_ –

_**¿Por qué supones que no lo hice?**_ – pregunto vagamente, no quería tomar sus palabras como una invitación para caer en sus brazos, no quería estar a su lado otra vez, aunque irónicamente no podía imaginar su vida como los últimos quince días… tampoco quería eso. Era culpa de él, Edward por lo general siempre enredaba sus pensamientos.

_**Porque rechazaste mi oferta**_ – contesto como si fuera obvio, ella retrocedió un par de pasos más – _**No lo entiendes Bella, te doy todo lo que soy, presente, pasado y futuro a cambio de dos palabras y una vida a tu lado.**_ – sus ojos verdes se levantaron a los de ella, sosteniéndola con su fuerza, taladrando su corazón, podía fácilmente ver su alma desde allí, podía… darse la vuelta y huir, pero también podía tomar la oferta y caer en ese abismo, solo con la seguridad de sus brazos.

_**Renunciarías a tu trabajo?**_ – alzo su barbilla luciendo desafiante, siempre competir contra su trabajo había sido el mayor de sus retos. Pero él sonrío.

_**Buscare algo más que hacer**_ – murmuro encogiéndose de hombros, ella le dio una mirada dudosa.

_**Pero amas tu trabajo!**_ – grito. Sí definitivamente este hombre enredaba sus pensamientos.

_**No Bella**_ – sentencio acercándose a ella. Su cara a centímetros de la suya – _**Odio mi dinero, y por consiguiente no disfruto de mi trabajo… no… desde que entraste a mi vida. Y si hay algo que amo, eres tú.**_ – su respiración se volvió pesada, un suspiro largo de felicidad se le escapo.

_**Lo dirías otra vez **_– deseo cerrando los ojos, él recorrió su cara con la yema de los dedos.

_**Te amo**_ – murmuro en un susurro, ganándose una sonrisa como premio. Solo esas dos palabras quebraron todas sus defensas de por sí ya debilitadas. El aliento frio estremeció su piel y la calidez de sus palabras calentó su corazón, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. Una hermosa sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro, su mano le acaricio.

_**Júramelo Edward, júrame que no estuviste con ella**_ – aflicción salió de su voz, finalmente las palabras de él habían roto sus barreras, y había decidió que quería lanzarse al vacio… con él.

_**Te lo juro Bell. No hay nadie con quien desee estar en esta ni en ninguna otra vida que no seas tú. Por ti daría mi vida, haría todo para que fueras feliz. Y si eso no es amor, es lo mejor que tengo.**_

Él se acerco para besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

_**Espera**_ – susurro. Solo habían sido días sin sus labios, sin su cuerpo…. Pero a ella le habían parecido años. Quería recordar este momento para siempre. Quería que esto fuera totalmente nuevo, si había una nueva oportunidad, seria desde cero.

Recorrió sus cincelados rasgos con sus dedos, trazando firmemente las líneas de su rostro, de sus pómulos, la línea recta de su nariz, sus largas y onduladas pestañas. Sus labios delgados de un rojo vivo, tan sensuales… solo quería enredarse en ellos. Pero aun no.

_**Bella**_ – dijo con voz tensa.

Él aguardaba y soportaba su toque con los ojos cerrados, mientras la otra mano de Bella acariciaba los músculos encima de su camisa, los sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos, apretar y soltarse con cada respiración, sus brazos, el contorno de su espalda, y con renuencia volvió a su barbilla, perdiéndose en sus labios…

_**Te amo**_ – confeso – _**siempre lo he hecho.**_

Estrello sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo la electricidad recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, los abrió lentamente disfrutando de su sabor, de la sensación de su boca cubriendo la de ella. Pero era demasiado lento para tantas horas de abstinencia, por lo que apretó su boca más y él le devolvió un beso apasionado, con más fuerza de la que ella hubiera esperado. Pero su cuerpo no se quejaba, disfrutaba sumirse en el calor de su piel, de sus manos apretando su espalda y recorriendo sus curvas. Sus suspiros pesados y cargados de deseo.

_**Mía**_ – gruño él, encima de sus labios… ella no podía estar más segura de eso, quizás entre ellos siempre habrían discusiones y problemas, pero su corazón estaba sanado, la herida que esa foto le había dejado, estaba saldada solo por la seguridad de sus palabras, de sus actos, él la quería, de otra forma la hubiera dejado ir, pero ninguno de los dos podía, se pertenecían…

_**Siempre**_ – completo.

* * *

><p>Ya saben, si les gusto dame un Review y sobra decir que se aceptan todo tipo de critícas. Gracias por leerme (:<p> 


End file.
